


in your eyes i see heaven

by harlequin421



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, fusion with supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequin421/pseuds/harlequin421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the angel who gripped Derek tight and raised him from perdition. Derek is just an ungrateful ex-hunter turned werewolf that wishes he was still dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your eyes i see heaven

Derek opens his eyes and gasps out in shock. The air is stale and stagnant and he can’t breathe. It’s dark and he reaches out and his hands touch a something solid not two inches from his face. He kicks out and hits the barrier with a solid thunk.

He’s inside of a box.

And then he remembers.

Remembers how Laura’s eyes had rolled to the back of her head as that _thing_ slashed her back with its claws. Remembers how it threw her aside as if she was a puppet. Remembers how it came after him and bit him, and then smiled at him its mouth coated in blood. Remembers how it felt to know that the change was coming, that he was turning into one of those things that he hunted. Remembers begging Chris to kill him.

Remembers the sound of the gun shot.

He growled, and felt the heat slide through his veins like poison. He punched the roof of the coffin and snarled when the dirt started pouring in. He dug his way out of his own grave, his eyes were caked in dirt, his mouth coated, and he could barely breathe.

He was finally able to claw out and stick his head out of the hole, and there was a light so bright. And he felt a strange feeling settle over him as a hand gripped his forearm and tugged him out effortlessly.

It was only when he was lying on his back taking in deep gulps of air that weren’t tainted by the dirt, he realized that the feeling was calm, and at the same time realized that his mouth wasn’t caked in dirt, and that it was dark out.

What was that bright light he’d seen, and who had tugged him out? He sat up and felt dizzy with it.

He forced himself to stand up and looked around, there was no one there. But all the trees in a five mile radius had been decimated. Derek spun in a full circle before he fell to his knees.

What the hell was going on?

\----

He managed to make it to a motel, and paid using one of the credit cards in his wallet that by some reason was still in the pocket of his pants. The guy who handed him the keys looked at him weirdly before saying, “Enjoy your stay, Mr. Stilinski.”

Derek took the keys and went to the room. Mr. Stilinski was a strange one, he’d never used this ID before. He would be more suspicious about why it was the one in his pocket, but he was tired. All he wanted was to rest, and to eat something, and to take a shower, and call up Chris and ask him what the fuck was going on.

He only managed to get one of those things done.

He came out of the bathroom freshly showered wearing only his jeans because his shirt was completely ruined. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rested his head in his hands trying to think.

There was something that he was missing. Something about what had happened while he’d been dead. It was something that made him feel antsy and made the bile rise up in his throat. He could feel it pulsing, but it was being held back.

“You really need to stop doing that,” a voice said.

Derek jumped up, and looked up.

Standing right in front of him was this kid, maybe sixteen years old, dressed in jeans and a red hoodie and scuffed sneakers. He stood up and went to grab him and demand how he got in, but the kid sidestepped him easily.

He smiled serenely at Derek, and that strange calm feeling from before came back warming him up from the inside, “It was you!”

The kid’s smile widened and he nodded his head eyes bright, “Yep!”

Derek growled low in his throat feeling the wolf clawing at the edges of his subconscious to take over, “Why?”

The kid tilted his head looking confused, “Why what?”

Derek stalked forward and managed to trap him against the wall.

“Why did you bring me back?!” he bit out all teeth.

The kid’s eyes searched his and Derek was disturbed by them. They were golden brown, too light to be hazel, and they seemed ancient, as though he’d seen far too much in his young life. His eyes widened suddenly, “Whoa, that’s a lot of worth issues you’ve got going on there. Not just the guilt. You don’t think you deserve to be saved.”

Derek let out a snarl and raised his hand ready to claw at him. Then he felt as if he’d swallowed acid, and he pulled back. He looked at the kid, who was still pressed against the wall and looking at him unblinkingly, “I’m a monster. Monster’s don’t deserve to be saved.”

The kid smiled at him again, “That’s where you’re wrong. You’re not a monster. You’ve been given a gift. You just haven’t found a way to use it.”

Derek wanted to rip his throat out, with his teeth, “You call the fact that I turn into a freaking wolf who wants to eat everything in sight whether it’s human or not a gift?”

The kid doesn’t stop smiling, he steps closer to Derek until they’re almost breathing the same air, “You’re different. God has other plans for you.”

Derek resists the urge to step back, “I don’t believe in God.”

The kid shrugs, “Well that’s too bad, because God believes in you.”

Derek steps back then, “How does a demon believe in God?”

The kid frowned, “You think I’m a demon?”

“What else could you be?”

His lips twitched, “An angel.”

Derek snorts derisively.

The kid crosses his arms, “You believe in demons, but you don’t believe in angels?”

Derek doesn’t say anything to that.

The kid rolls eyes, “Fine, be a non-believer. Doesn’t mean I’m going to stop looking out for you. Just don’t scratch the wall.”

He looked stern, and Derek wanted to ask what wall?

But before he could there was a sound like wings, and then the kid was gone.

Derek turned around in a full circle before sighing and throwing himself on the bed.

\----

It took two months for him to track down Chris again.

In the meantime, the kid (whose name he learned was Stiles) popped up from time to time, either frowning disapprovingly when he was at a bar or alone poking at whatever it was in his head that was blocking those memories from when he was dead, or smiling brightly whenever Derek saved someone.

He popped in once when Derek was in the shower, and Derek had walked out of the bathroom naked, and Stiles turned an interesting shade of red, eyes wide, before he disappeared. But it wasn’t fast enough that Derek didn’t catch the scent of arousal in the room.

He smirked.

He’d also spent both full moons with Derek. And Derek surprisingly didn’t feel the overwhelming urge to kill. Sure he’d turned and clawed Stiles while Stiles was locking him up in the closet, but it was more to do with the fact that Stiles smelled wrong, like he shouldn’t be on earth, than dealing with blood lust.

When Derek would wake up the morning of the full moon, Stiles would be there with breakfast and a smile offering to massage the tightness out of his shoulders, and Derek would glare, and Stiles would just laugh, and the laugh would make something warm and pleasant spread throughout his body, and he tampered down on the feeling to brood into his breakfast.

He found Chris in Kansas.

He was digging up a grave to burn the remains, and he looked pretty startled to see Derek. His first reflex was to try and hit him with the iron shovel. When it collected with skin and Derek muttered, ow, he knew that Derek was real.

“How?” he asked.

Derek shrugged, “Apparently, God works in mysterious ways.”

Chris let out a laugh, “You believe in God now?”

Derek shrugged.

They stared at each other silently for a few minutes, “What do you want, Hale?”

Derek gave him a look, “You know what I want.”

Chris rolled his eyes, “It didn’t work out the first time, you think this time it’ll take?”

Derek shrugged, “I don’t want to be alive. I should be dead. I was dead. And I don’t know what happened. But I shouldn’t be alive.”

Chris looked at him seriously for a second, “Somebody gave you a second chance and you just want to throw it away?”

Derek shook his head, “It was my fault. Laura is dead because of me. I was the one that told her that Kate wasn’t a threat!”

Chris shook his head, “No it’s not. Kate went rogue. She could’ve controlled it but she didn’t. I should know.”

Derek closed his eyes, “Just do it, please.”

He heard Chris sigh, and then there was the cocking of his shotgun. A second before the gun went off there was a flutter of wings, and Derek’s eyes snapped open, and there was a body pushed back against him making him stagger by the sudden weight, and he slid down to the floor with Stiles in his arms. Stiles bleeding from his mouth, and the hole in his chest. He lifted his hand and pressed it against his cheek, “Stiles.”

The kid smiled weakly, “What’s with the tone of disbelief? I told you I was going to be watching over you.”

Derek’s eyes stung with unshed tears, and he felt something, he didn’t know what it was, but it seemed to burst in his chest, “Are you dying?”

Stiles shook his head, “Don’t think so, hurts like a bitch though.”

Derek let out a small laugh at that, “I thought angels didn’t curse?”

Stiles smiled softly, “I’ve been waiting all this time to hear you do that.”

“Do what?”

Stiles let out a breath and his eyes fluttered close, “Laugh.”

He went still in his arms, and Derek felt as if the breath had been punched out of him.

“Stiles!”

But Stiles didn’t move.

\----

Everything else was a blur. Chris took Stiles away from him hurrying to his car, and Derek felt his wolf howling at the edges of his mind. He followed Chris to the car numbly.

He got out of it long enough to tell him to take him to the motel, not the hospital. Chris gave him a long look, but followed his order. He drove them to the motel where Derek had been staying, and helped him get Stiles on to the bed.

Stiles still wasn’t moving, and his heart wasn’t beating, and Derek wanted to give in to his impulse to lick the wound until it closed.

Chris snapped him out of it.

“What is he?”

Derek turned to look at him, “He’s an angel.”

Chris looked dubious, “Do angels heal like demons?”

Derek shrugged, “I clawed at him during the two full moons and he’d always be fine when I saw him in the mornings.”

Chris nodded slowly, “It doesn’t look like it’s healing. And I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news, but this kid, I’ve seen his face before. It’s on missing posters all over California. Genim Stilinski, sixteen years old, missing for the last four months.”

Derek looked back at Stiles.

He heard Chris sigh and say something about leaving to get something to eat.

He heard the door close, and he kneeled down beside the bed and grabbed Stiles hand. It felt really cold in his hands.

“Stiles,” he whispered. “Please, don’t die.”

He leaned his head down on the bed and pressed his mouth on Stiles’ wrist.

“I need you to be alive,” he whispered.

And he shut his eyes and let the tears fall.

And then the hand in his twitched.

He pulled back and looked at him, “Stiles!”

There was a bright light that seemed to be coming from inside of him concentrated on the wound in his chest.

He watched as the light grew brighter and then suddenly disappeared leaving him with spots in his eyes.

Stiles sat up with a gasping breath, throwing his head back and opened his mouth in a scream, the light shot out of his eyes, and Derek had to close his eyes.

Stiles stopped screaming as suddenly as he started and he heard the thump as he fell back.

Derek opened his eyes, and Stiles was watching him through lidded eyes smiling lazily.

Derek moved closer, “You’re alive.”

Stiles’ smiled widened, “I told you I wouldn’t die.”

Derek smiles back, or tries to anyway. Stiles grimaces, “Don’t force yourself to smile.”

He reached out and tapped his finger on Derek’s mouth. Derek grabbed his wrist and crushed his fingers to his mouth.

Stiles sighed, “I’m so tired. I’ve never felt tired. I guess I’m more human now than angel.”

“How?” Derek asked confused.

Stiles just smiled and shook his head, “That’s a story for another day. Come up here. Sleep with me.”

Derek gingerly got into the bed and laid down next to him. Stiles tucked himself under his chin and sighed.

He was asleep within seconds. Derek wrapped his arms around him and settled down.

For the first time since he’d been brought back, he fell asleep without the help of alcohol. 


End file.
